Calm After the Storm
by hope for eternity
Summary: My entry for AbbielovesChanny's contest! Mostly Tawni/Sonny friendship, some Channy mentioned at the end. Enjoy! x


**A/N Ok, so I read the latest chapter of WMA, and I was like YES! I am sooo entering this! Haha. I'm a contest whore :D Anyways, the quote I decided on was **

_"No man is worth your tears, and when you find the man who is, he'll never make you cry." _ **So you can probably guess that, no, this is not a romance fic. Lol. First for me! Hope you like it!**

Calm After the Storm

Tawni's POV

As I walked towards my dressing room, I heard something- someone crying loudly. Now, I don't usually care if someone's _crying _or _upset_, but two things about these particular tears stopped me and froze me; firstly, they were coming from my dressing room, meaning it was most likely _Sonny_. My best friend (not that I'd tell her that) and nicest, sweetest girl around. We all LOVED Sonny. And she always was very 'sunny' (see what I did there? Never mind. Only someone as pretty as me could understand) So the sound of her crying, of course, scared the crap out of me. And secondly, those weren't just any tears. They were the tears you cried when you were _broken_.

When you're heart felt like it had been ripped out of your chest on the floor, and dashed into a million pieces. Yep. Some useless _idiot_ had broken the heart of the Sunshine.

And you may be wondering... Tawni Hart knows about broken hearts? Oh, heck yeah, Tawni Hart knows a _lot_. But this wasn't my history, particularly... it was my mom's. Yes, those were the type of tears that my mother had cried after my father slammed the door shut for the last time, leaving us for someone 'younger and prettier' according to him. I had never seen my mother cry before that. And afterwards, I'd never wanted to again. That was the day I had decided, that I, Tawni Hart, would _always_ be number 1; the youngest, prettiest girl around. To show that my idiot father had been mistaken... that walking out the door had been the _worst_ mistake of his miserable life. But, this wasn't time for _me_.

It was time to confront and comfort Sonny.

I opened the door, putting my lipstick carefully in my bag. This could get ugly. Some girls don't like to be disturbed when they are hysterically sobbing over the shards of their hearts on the floor... Sonny could be one of those girls...

You never know until you try, right?

"Sonny?" I asked softly. She had her face in her hands, her dark hair messed and tangled. I flinched. She looked bad. She looked up when she heard her name- her mascara was running, her eyes were red and puffy. She looked _terrible_.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed. I stood, shocked. When I didn't move, she grabbed a chair and sent it sailing across the room. Luckily, I actually had super reflexes (and experiences in temperamental heart broken people) and ducked before it hit me on my perfect face.

Well. Guess Sonny _was_ one of those girls. I ignored the physical threat, and moved towards her carefully.

"What happened Sonny?" I asked softly. She threw a hardback book, but she didn't look up this time, and her aim wasn't great. It missed me by several feet. I smiled, knowing her heart wasn't really in the throw...

...because of course, figuratively, it was on the floor. My face fell again.

I moved over to stand beside my heart broken best friend, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sonny?" I whispered. "Seriously, tell me. It'll help to get it out. Trust me. I know these things..."

She choked on her tears. "But then you'll be mad at me..." she sniffled. My heart ached for her. How could I ever be mad at her in this state?

"Sonny. You're bawling your eyes out like you just watched someone flush your heart down the _toilet_. I promise. No yelling." I said persuasively, putting my arms around her. She trembled as I hugged her, but it wasn't awkward like last time. It was... comfort, like it was supposed to say.

"You promise?" I heard her say in a small voice.

"I do..." I said, regretting it immediately. "Well, not today. Today we're focusing on _you_. And why you're crying!"

She started shaking again.

"Well... well, I was... sort of... dating the new Mack Falls guy, Martin..."

"YOU WERE WHAT?" I yelled, and then regretted it as she flinched away from me.

"No, sorry, I mean, what?" I said more calmly.

"Dating him, yes." I could feel her nodding. "I loved him. I _do_ love him. And I thought... I thought _he_ loved _me_..." Her voice broke into sobs again. I forgot my fury and hugged her tighter. This was it, my promise of friendship. I could tell she felt it.

For so long, I'd never bothered telling her how I felt. That she was my best friend in the world... That I loved her. As a friend. Don't be getting any ideas, now (**I thought it was starting to sound slashy... ick) **But this was _my_ way of showing friendship-m being there for her.

"What did he do to you, Sonny?"

"I... I was going to surprise him on set... but when I got to his dressing room... he was making out wi- with Pen...el...ope..." She sobbed, burying her head in my shoulder. I nodded understandingly. What scumbag had the right to break our Sonny!

I let her cry herself out on my shoulder, then when she was done, she pulled back, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. Although she wasn't crying, she sounded like her nose was blocked.

"It's alright, Son,"

"No... I mean you're t shirt. I looked down and my mouth fell open in horror. I glanced up and saw Sonny's guilty, fearful eyes. I swallowed.

"It's ok. It's not like I wear anything twice, is it?" She smiled slightly, and I patted her arm before standing up.

"Now, I'm going to get changed... then recruit Nico, Grady and Zora for revenge... if he's the usual conceited Mack Falls jerk... his head taking a trip down the toilet should be fun for him!" I said, grinning now.

She smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks, Tawn,"

"Anything to punish Mack Falls!" I sand, then thought of something. "Sonny, I'm not leaving you here alone. I'll get Chad to come look after you," I promised. Strangely enough, Chad was probably the best person for the job. Despite his evil jerk face behaviour to the rest of, Chad truly cared for Sonny. He may pretend he didn't, but we knew the truth.

"Chad?" Sonny said, shocked.

"Yes, Chad. Because, Martin obviously wasn't right for you, but... well, no man is worth your tears, and when you find the man who is, he'll never make you cry." I said firmly. She looked awed, but I'd been speaking from the heart.

"Maybe Martin's not that guy... Maybe Chad _is..._ Maybe he's not. You'll find the right guy someday, Sonny. All you can do is hope."

As the smile lit her face, I too felt peaceful. As Sonny had helped me through all the hardest things... I'd always run off afterwards. Afraid to make a 'real' friend and have her turn on me. But I'd helped her... and this time, I stayed to enjoy the calm after the storm.

**Fin.**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are very welcome... reviews are love! Anyways, I have to go take a shower. So enjoy, and goodbye!**

**Nangelgirl x**


End file.
